


Casual Friday

by theholidayclub



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Future Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholidayclub/pseuds/theholidayclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Race is a gambler, and he notices things. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to ask about the detour from her usual wardrobe choices.<br/>Especially when the shirt looked so damn familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Friday

Katherine was an interesting girl; Race knew that from the first time he met her, all the way (five years ago, give or take) in high school. Jack had been the one to introduce her to the group, back when they were a bunch of misfits whose only talents were bullshitting and sneaking a smoke on school grounds. She was going to be a reporter, so she said, and that meant finding her a spot on the school paper with them.

The boys had laughed then, even Dave, because no one expected this prissy rich girl with pretty dresses and daddy issues to make much more out of herself than a trophy wife.

Now most of them called her boss, so the joke was on them, in the end.

Boss was a loose term, really, and it was a position she shared with both Jack and Davey, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Katherine Plumber blew everything they thought they knew about her out of the water in about twenty minutes, and had kept them all on their toes ever since.

So it really shouldn’t surprise him to see Katherine wearing a men’s button up over her jeans. But Race is a gambler, and he notices things. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to ask about the detour from her usual wardrobe choices.

Especially when the shirt looked so damn familiar. Race was never one to turn down blackmail material.

“Interesting way to take advantage of Casual Friday, boss,” he quipped as he walked up to her, smirking.

Katherine frowned for a moment, confused, before she glanced down at her clothes and laughed. “I’d nearly forgotten. I was half asleep when I got dressed this morning, I must have grabbed this out of Jack’s drawer or something.”

She shrugged, adjusted the papers in her arms, and walked off again, leaving a very amused Race in her wake.

The worst part about the whole situation, Race realized, was that he wasn’t sure if he should be congratulating Jack or making fun of him. On the one hand, nailing Katherine was pretty impressive and the guy deserved a pat on the back at least. On the other, Katherine coming to work in Jack’s shirt was so domestic it made Race wan to gag.

Maybe both then.

\---

Hours went by before Race saw Jack. It wasn’t until they all stopped for lunch that he spotted him sitting at a table in the break room and unpacking the leftovers of whatever he’d had for dinner the night before.

Jack was a ‘waste not, want not’ kinda guy. Race respected that.

“Well done, pal,” Race said in place of a greeting, plopping down across from Jack at the table. “I’m happy for you.”

The look of confusion on Jack’s face had Race biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

“It’s just ziti?” he says, his tone rising at the end, turning the statement into a question on Race’s sanity.

“Not your lunch, dumbass. Katherine’s walking around in one of your shirts.” He gestures towards the break room door, where Katherine is walking in with Davey and Finch, deep in conversation and proving Race’s point about her attire.

“That’s Dave’s shirt.”

Or maybe not.

“But she said -”

Jack wasn’t paying attention anymore; he was rising from the table and heading over to where Katherine was still talking to Davey and Finch, leaving Race with his jumble of thoughts.

None of this made sense. Jack claimed it was Davey’s shirt, but Katherine got it from Jack’s things, which meant the shirt had gotten mixed in _somehow_ and – oh.

Finch had abandoned ship when Jack joined the group, leaving just the three of them to their own little conversation.

Davey was resting his head comfortably on Jack’s shoulder, nosing the taller man’s neck from time to time. Katherine held hands with both of them, fingers tightly interlocked. And Jack was grinning, a real smile, and Race had known Jack nearly 10 years now and he’d never seen him smile like that before.

Well then.

“Weirdos,” Race muttered fondly, pulling Jack’s lunch in front of him and digging in.

Jack was in a good mood. He wouldn’t mind.

 


End file.
